


Цивилизация внутри

by Kollega



Category: Kaze no Tani no Naushika | Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собрались как-то у костра три питекантропа. Один сказал: "Ба!" Второй напрягся и сказал: "Бу!" А третий подумал немного и добавил: "Бы!"<br/>Говорят, что именно так зародилась членораздельная речь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цивилизация внутри

Тут, в глубине леса, было темно, и даже костер потрескивал как-то угрожающе. Черные ветки тянулись к огню, и толмекийские солдаты в тяжелых латах и шлемах казались перепуганными детьми, отставшими от своих. Они жались к костру, а над их головами завывал ветер. Здесь, в Долине, он всегда так дул.

— О боги! — сказал в конце концов один из них. — Как я устал от этого всего.

— Да, да, — согласился второй и поднял забрало. Блеснули светлые глаза на неожиданно юном лице.

Первый тяжело вздохнул.

— Здесь ужасно, — трогательно пожаловался он и поправил сбившийся на сторону меч. — Никаких светских развлечений. Глушь. Провинция. Эти мужланы... И ни одной приличной женщины. Все закутаны в какие-то балахоны и выглядят ужасно старыми.

— Да, да, — глухо согласился второй, не отводивший взгляда от своего спутника.

— И даже за ними нам запрещают ухаживать! Дисциплина превыше всего! Боги, как это надоело! Вот помнишь, в столице... — Первый вскочил, стащил шлем и взмахнул одетой в латную перчатку рукой.

— Ну?.. — спросил второй и облизнул губы.

— Помнишь? Венера... — руки первого обрисовали в воздухе соблазнительный контур. — А еще из старых архивов, помнишь? Анита Блонд, Саша Грей? О-ох, почему я не дома? Что я делаю здесь, в этой проклятой Долине? Вот скажи мне, что? Ах, сейчас я бы...

Второй отложил автомат, нерешительно поднялся на ноги и подошел к первому.

— А если закрыть глаза, то... — громко прошептал он. — То можно представить себе что угодно. Венеру... Аниту... Давай попробуем? Я тоже... заскучал.

Латы глухо звякнули, и Мито вдруг стало жаль глупых мальчишек. Вместо того, чтобы подобрать автомат и срезать их очередью, он выскочил из-за кустов, наставил на них копье и выкрикнул:

— Стоять, не двигаться!

Когда один из них залился краской и упал, споткнувшись о ножны, а второй вскрикнул и побежал в лес, Мито понял: с толмекийцами будет легко справиться. Гораздо легче, чем он думал с самого начала.


End file.
